Sailor Moon Dragon Ball Z ?
by bookaholic24
Summary: Inter dimensional rifts are so annoying. Well Rei and Ami fall into one and end up in the DBZ dimension. What are they to do? Well they'll meet new people and old enemies. Can they ever go home? Gohan/ Rei Tien/Ami no flames, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I own nothing.

AN: this really doesn't have a time setting, but Goten is like nine or ten so Gohan's like nineteen. Oh yeah and I'm just going to say Videl and Mr. Satan were transported back to SM dimension in the place of Rei and Ami. sorry if the time line isn't right for Buu and Goku coming back, but this just came to me. So yeah hope you like it.

KABOOM

The explosion seemed to almost rattle the Earth. Well it was no surprise since the two most powerful men on the planet were fighting each other, even though one was still a teen. Gohan and Vegeta were doing a practice fight, although Vegeta had mainly done it to prove he was more powerful, as usual. The older Saiyan had made it very clear that they were to hold nothing back, and they hadn't. But that explosion had been the two colliding in super Saiyan form, meaning that once the dust cleared, the field they were on would be destroyed and the two would finally be tired enough to stop and go clear out all the food in their respective homes. What neither expected when the dust cleared was that there would be two girls lying on the ground, holding hands and utterly unconscious.

Vegeta was breathing heavily, "What the?" he said, looking at the girls with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Wow," Gohan said as he landed next to the two, cautiously walking towards them. "Uh Vegeta, I think they're hurt." he said, walking even closer to get a better look. As he got with in a foot of the two girls he felt heat start to build until a ring of fire surrounded the girls, almost burning Gohan. Yelping, he jumped back staring in shock at the flames licking around the two, afraid they might be burnt. Vegeta watched as the boy floated up, seeing if he could get in from the top, but the fire just closed into a dome around the girls. The boy took a deep breath then dove into the fire, after a second he came out holding onto a hand of each girl. He landed a few feet away from the ring of fire, miraculously unscathed . "Hey, Vegeta, a little help would be appreciated, I'm not carrying them both to Capsule Corp." the boy shouted up to him.

"Why should I bring them there?" the older man sneered, landing next to the boy and folding his arms. He would never understand why the kid cared so much about others, he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, he shouldn't have to care.

Gohan let out a frustrated breath, "Ok what about this? If you do then I'll fight you full force, no holding back." he proposed, knowing it would hook the man.

"You weren't before?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kinda, but if you help me, I'll go all the way." Gohan said sheepishly.

Grunting, Vegeta took the tiny girl with short dark blue hair in his arms, grumbling about her clothes being weird, then shooting off to his home. Gohan sighed and followed. Glancing down at the girl in his arms he realized Vegeta was right, both girls _were_ wearing odd outfits. The girl he carried wore a red skirt with matching high heels that showed off her legs. A white shirt connected with her short skirt and a red bow was on her chest. Gohan was pretty sure the other girl was wearing a blue version of the outfit, but then his eyes landed on her face. It had a little dirt on it but under it was beautiful porcelain skin, her lips had a natural looking red shine to them and her eyebrows were arched, giving her a severely beautiful face, even in unconsciousness. Her hair was flying everywhere as he held her in his arms, it was midnight black hair but with a tint of purple, and was so long that Gohan saw no end to it. She moaned, ripping him from his thoughts. Blushing he concentrated on following Vegeta.

* * *

Luckily she didn't wake up and Gohan landed at Capsule Corp in a few seconds. Vegeta hadn't waited apparently, so the young man walked into the open door and directly into the living room where everyone had congregated, staring at the blue haired girl now laying on the couch. The girl with blue hair was obviously awake and she was staring back at everyone with wide ocean blue eyes. "Uh, guys I think you're scaring her." Gohan spoke up from behind them.

The group jumped, Vegeta snickered from his place on a chair as Bulma walked in with medical supplies. Yamcha rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Trunks shrugged and sat in another chair next to Goten, who was watching the proceedings with curious eyes, as Goku just kept staring at her with a confused look. "Gohan, what happened?" the young man flinched at his mother's severe voice. Slowly turning he gave her a charming smile, which was quickly wiped off as she glared at him.

"Uh, I don't know. Me and Vegeta were fighting and then they just appeared." he said, hoping his mother wouldn't yell and wake the girl in his arms.

"Chi-Chi, why don't we let the girls heal and stuff before we start asking questions." Goku soothed his wife, putting and arm around her and grinning at her. Chi-Chi's face softened and she nodded.

"Well, once the other one wakes up they'll probably be hungry, I'll go make something. You okay with a sandwich honey?" she asked the girl on the couch who numbly nodded, her eyes still wide and uncomprehending. Chic-Chi gave her a sympathetic smile and went into the state of the art kitchen.

"You can put her on the couch Gohan," Bulma said gesturing to the other blue couch in the living room, as she put a bandage on the blue haired girls arm, which was scrapped up. The girl didn't even seem to notice, her eyes followed Gohan until he put the purple and black haired girl down on the couch, gently slipping his hands out from under her and shifting the pillows so she was more comfortable. "Hey, can you tell me your name kid?" Bulma asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

Blinking the girl slowly got up and started limping towards the girl on the other couch. No one tried to stop her, just watched quietly as she slid down on her knees next to her friend. Not even Vegeta commented as tears started to spill down her cheeks. She watched the still unconscious girl, stroking her long hair as she whispered a name, "Rei." Everyone watched as she sobbed next to the girl, Gohan just stood at the arm of the couch watching. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement to stay quiet, they all felt as if they were intruding.

Bulma calmly walked over after a moment and sat on the couch, taking the blue eyed girl's hand she looked into her eyes with sincerity, "Can you tell us what happened to Rei?" she asked gently. At that everyone froze, waiting for an answer.

Taking a gulp of air the girl controlled herself, keeping the tears in. "My name's Ami," she whispered, Bulma nodded, she continued, "They destroyed it all, everything she cared about. There was suppose to be peace, at last, but some were still loyal to Beryl. They attacked us at the temple, today was supposed to be a good day not a battle. We were supposed to get closure, but they ruined it all. We fought them off but they destroyed the temple, the grave, everything with in a 1.562 mile radius, we stopped them but we were so tired. They caught us off guard...and then there was an explosion and I woke up here. I'm 74.5 % sure we either died or went through an inter dimensional rift." she murmured, staring at her friend. "Rei will kill me when she finds out I said all of this." Ami chuckled ruefully. No one commented, no one understood what she was saying.

Silence dominated the room until a moan came from the girl lying on the couch. All heads snapped at her as she shifted. The girl, now known as Rei, snapped her eyes open, her gaze scanned the room settling on her friend who smiled at her in relief. But then her gaze locked on the others, total strangers and Gohan saw her beautiful violet eyes narrow in contempt as they landed on Vegeta. In a second the girl had flipped over the back of the couch and was on her feet, a blazing sword of fire in her hand. "Ami, get behind me." she ordered, glaring directly at Vegeta, who cocked a brow at her then his eyes widened slightly.

"Goku, do you feel it?" he asked the man standing next to him, both were in fighting stances next to their sons. Goku glanced at the other man in confusion, then it dawned on him. He quickly started to pay attention to the ki in the room. At first it seemed normal then he felt the two girls' ki and his eyes widened. The girl with blue hair had a high ki but not as high as the one holding the flaming sword that had appeared from no where, he was pretty sure her's was higher because she was angry. The girl called Rei had a ki that was in league with Vegeta's and Gohan's in Super Saiyan form at the moment. Goku was surprised he hadn't felt it before since the other girl had a similar ki that seemed to rise with emotion and seemed just as powerful in contentedness.

"Wow that's a really high ki you got there." Goku commented, smiling at her in a friendly way. Her eyes narrowed as the sword seemed to glow with more fire.

Ami sighed as she reached over and tried to lower the weapon, with little success. "Rei, I'm happy you're awake, but seriously, you have to learn to listen before you draw a weapon. These people helped us, they seem good." she said, with an exasperated look.

Rei frowned but extinguished the sword of fire, turning to her companion she smirked down at her darkly, "You Mercurians, always the peace keepers and logistical ones." she seemed to tease.

Ami grinned back happily, "Yep, at least I'm not a Martian, always the warriors and men haters, oh yeah and don't you have that rumor of being green little men." she shot back as everyone else looked on in confusion. They even jumped in shock as the taller one laughed, Gohan blinked at her laughter, it was light and tinkling but with a dark edge. _Oh well, at least they're okay, and it seems it wasn't my fault after all, _he mentally shrugged, he had thought that he and Vegeta had gotten too caught in their fight and hadn't noticed the two girls and accidentally hurt them. That's why he didn't like fighting, people got hurt, or worse, died. To his shock the girl abruptly stopped laughing and stared at him curiously as Bulma started chattering away with Ami, who turned out to be a whiz kid.

Looking into the girl's violet eyes, Gohan almost got lost in the emotions swirling with in them. She smirked at him then turned away, although she looked uncomfortable from the looks she was receiving from Yamcha, Goten and Trunks, who were all watching her in awe. Gohan watched her sigh and pull Bulma away from her conversation with the blue haired genius, they had been discussing something along the lines of dimension hopping. After a quick conversation, Bulma scanned the room before her eyes landed on Gohan, a wicked glint in them.

"Hey guys can one of you escort Rei and Ami to a bathroom so they can get a shower while I get the girls some new clothes?" she asked, still watching Gohan with an almost malicious smile as he begged her with his eyes not to. If he was alone with her he'd probably embarrass himself. Luckily Bulma was distracted as two more guests arrived, Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Hey Bulma, Krillin told us you were having a reunion barbecue, decided to drop by if tha- uh who are they?" Tien asked, looking between the girls. Ami blushed as Rei looked back with a blank expression.

"Perfect timing guys." Bulma said happily as Vegeta rolled his eyes at Bulma's need to play match maker and Goku went to the kitchen with Goten and Trunks in tow, all three were starving. "Tien this is Ami and Rei, Vegeta and Gohan found them in a field when they were fighting, we're thinking dimension hopping. Oh can you show Ami where she can get a shower, thanks." she said quickly, giving him a sweet smile as he looked at her with wide eyes with his friend floating near his head. Bulma acted as if this happened on a daily bases, well it was that or an attack on the Earth. "Well can you? They were just in a fight, I think they deserve a shower." Bulma said impatiently.

"Uh sure." Tien said, still shocked, turning to a blushing Ami he continued, "I'm Tien and this is Chiaotzu." he said gesturing to his friend who floated over to her and stared.

"Hi, I like your hat." she said, smiling at the boy. He blinked and his face colored before he shot back over to his friend. "It's nice to meet you both." she continued sweetly, she gave Tien a furrowed brow, "It must be very helpful having a third eye, I like the color too." she commented in a curious voice. Tien stiffened in shock, most people tried to ignore it or poked fun at it, but this girl seemed genuinely curious about his eye.

Tien decided to change the subject though, "Follow me." he said, but not gruffly, as he started to walk away followed by Ami, who wore a confused expression.

"Hey, Tien, Chiaotzu, if I hear either of you layed a finger on her...well lets just say I have a lot of anger to work out of my system." Rei called after them, with a menacing look. Tien turned and nodded seriously, understanding her concern. Chiaotzu stared at her with wide eyes, _Is that a yes or no?, _he heard a voice say in his head. Jumping in the air he stared back at the beauty and nodded his head, saying in her head, _Of course, I will respect a fellow telepath's wishes_. Giving him a kind smile, that made him almost drool, she bowed her head slightly which he did in return. Turning away the little man followed the other two.

"What was that about?" Bulma asked, having noticed the two telepaths exchange.

"Nothing, just a warning." Rei said with a smirk in Vegeta's direction, obviously including him in the warning she gave the other two men about touching her friend. "Now can I go take a shower please?" she asked politely, turning to Bulma.

Bulma's eyes traveled to the only other male in the room besides her husband or still drooling ex, Gohan. "Yeah, Gohan, you know where the other shower is right? Tien will probably bring her to the second floor one. I think the third floor one is clogged, why don't you bring Rei to the fifth floor one? The elevator got fixed." she suggested, trying to make it not obvious she wanted to laugh at Gohan's panicked expression.

"Uh..." he trailed off, staring at Rei who coked a brow.

"I do not need his help, I can find it if you give me directions." she said, still staring at Gohan with a challenging gleam in her eyes, as if to ask if he was scared of little old her.

Gohan must have more Saiyan blood in him than he thought, because at that look he felt the need to prove her wrong and defend his masculinity. "No, I can take you, it's really easy to get lost in here." he said, giving her a fake smile.

"That's perfect then, once you're done you can come down and eat with us. Chi-Chi makes way more food than necessary, and I bet your hungry from inter dimensional travel." Bulma said happily, not noticing the glare Rei was giving Gohan, but Vegeta did and laughed, getting up from his chair he started to walk out of the room.

"Goodbye harpy." he called over his shoulder, Rei glared. She had had an instant dislike for the man on hearing his thoughts on Ami and her revealing outfits. His comment pushed her over the edge and she created a spark in her hand and flicked it at him, it lighted in his clothes and caught fire. As it spread he desperately tried to put it out, dancing around like an idiot.

"I know he's mean, but he is my husband, so if you could..." Bulma trailed off watching her husband jump around, trying to hide a smile.

Rei sighed, "Of course, my apologies." she said, with a flick of her hand the fire stopped and Vegeta was left there fuming covered in ash.

"I'll get you for that harpy." he growled, but he backed down at the glare that Bulma sent him. If he wasn't good then he'd be sleeping outside for weeks.

"Good luck with that prince." she said sarcastically, as he arched a brow she snorted, "Even if this is another dimension I still remember from my past life the Saiyans, brutes tried to take my planet in the Silver Millennium. When they were defeated they used their technology to jump to this dimension. I can sense a Saiyan of noble birth a galaxy away, we Martians will never forget how you ravaged our homes before you felt our wrath and fled like cowering dogs." she sneered.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Yes, well if I remember correctly all Martians were wiped out by Beryl and her forces. That's why we Saiyans left, we were smart enough to know that your dimension was doomed, and to never go back." he snapped. "Your people were weak when it came down to it. You should have burned like the rest for not being able to protect your own planet and being too preoccupied with that sniveling Moon Princess, _Sailor Mars_."

Gohan and Bulma watched with wide eyes as the girls eyes seemed to catch fire, "Take it back." she whispered in a dangerous voice. The Saiyan smirked in a taunting way, only making her ignite fire in her hands, to Gohan's horror. "My people-" she started.

"Were sniv-" Vegeta began, but Gohan cut him off before he could say more. "Were probably amazing, but why don't you go get cleaned up, Rei, and then you can settle this later." he said desperately, she looked at him and her face seemed to soften, she stopped the fire in her hands and took a few breaths before glaring at Vegeta.

"Yes, I don't want the smell of Saiyan to stick to my skin much longer, we'll finish this later, may the best Martian win the battle." she said, turning to the door that Ami had disappeared through, Gohan following behind.

As they went further down the hall, Gohan heard Vegeta shout after them ," You mean last Martian right? Or do you mean Saiyan? More appropriate don't you think." Looking at the girl he saw her muscles clench as if she was trying to keep from punching something. As they walked down the hall to the elevator the silence was as loud as a room full of people, making Gohan feel even more uncomfortable. Once they got to the elevator, Gohan pressed the button but nothing happened, he had a creeping suspicion Bulma had stopped it on purpose.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Ok I just wanted to get this all on the table. Like ripping of a band aid. I've been sitting on all this for a while. Sorry if anyone's OOC. No flames please, but do please read and review.

"Uh it's not working." Gohan muttered, glancing at the girl who was hiding her face behind dark hair. Gohan cleared his throat and started leading the way to the stairwell. "I guess we'll have to climb." his comment echoed back to him, Rei didn't respond. Sighing he started to trek his way up, when he listened he could hear light footsteps behind him. Soon they were on the fourth floor and Gohan was wondering why a house had a stairwell, when he heard it, a little snap. Turning he saw Rei staring at her foot, the heel of her shoe had broken off and was lying at the bottom of the fourth floor platform.

Before he could say anything, she bent down and picked it up. Saying nothing she stared at the heel with a blank look, "Uh I can get Bulma to fix it for you later." Gohan suggested cautiously. As he spoke her head shot up and he froze. Her eyes seemed to be brimming with unshed tears, she looked so vulnerable it hurt Gohan. Walking down the steps he stood next to her, that's when he realized he was actually taller than her, if he hugged her her head would fit right under his chin. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it something Vegeta said? You know he's a jerk to everyone." Gohan said with a small grin of reassurance, feeling an odd need to touch her, but he resisted it.

After a second of silence she spoke, "I'm sorry." she whispered her eyes clearing of mist as she blinked, "Old memories have been coming back, still getting used to it. I truly am sorry, you've been sweet, unlike most of your_ kind_." Rei said the last word in disdain.

"Oh, thanks" Gohan said sheepishly, "So...what type of memories? Did you get amnesia or something?" he asked. He felt a slight pang at her obvious disdain for what he was, or was it his sex? Maybe she was gay? He really hoped she wasn't.

Chuckling she threw her heel over the edge of the railing and slid her feet out of her shoes, picking them up in the process. Gohan blush and look away as her skirt road up. "Something like that." she said, grinning at him. Goofily grinning back he watched the smile start to slide away until it was replaced by a sad expression, "Yeah, something like that." she muttered. Shaking her self Rei continued, "But you'll have to excuse me if I act like that again, sometimes I get flashes of stuff. It's so annoying when I'm in a conversation." she finished with a smirk.

"What was this one about?" Gohan asked with a furrowed brow, troubled by her change in attitude.

"None of your business Saiyan." she snapped, her temper flaring. Seeming to realize what she said, Rei breathed deeply, "I'm sorry, my temper is horrible, even I'll admit it." she said, Rei didn't seem sorry.

"It's okay, my Mom's like that." he grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I should be the one apologizing, I'm probably asking way to many questions and you probably want to take that shower." he said, turning to keep walking up. But he was stopped by a small hand on his arm. Her skin felt electric on his and he was sure she felt it too. Taking her hand away quickly, she paused.

"No, it's okay." Rei said as she stepped up to his side and started walking beside him. "You have the right to know. I usually only tell Ami, but you seem nice and trustworthy, more than your people's Prince." she said slyly, Gohan grinned back, "He was actually the cause of the memories. They were mostly of Mars before it was destroyed, when we were at war with the Saiyans. After that I remembered my planet after Beryl ravaged it, I had been on the Moon at the time, but everything was destroyed. Not one Martian was left alive, her army had made sure of it. The whole planet had been burned actually, some spell I guess. So much for being the people of fire, war, and foresight." she barked out a laugh, but Gohan could see the pain hidden in her eyes as she opened the fifth floor door. "So where's this shower I was promised?" she asked with an arched brow, brushing their conversation off.

Sensing she wasn't telling him everything Gohan decided not to ask, but he did need to say something that he had figured out after his dad died.

Gathering his courage Gohan Son spoke,"It wasn't your fault." he said, calmly staring back at her narrowed eyes.

"Yes it was, you idiot. I was their Sailor Scout, their protector, that was my _job_, to protect my planet, they depended on me. I was their Princess and future ruler. What ruler lets her people die?" she asked him, angrily scowling.

"It wasn't your fault," Gohan said again, before she could speak he pointed his finger, "The bathroom's the second door on the left. Bulma will bring you clothes." As he turned Gohan felt her eyes boaring into his back, once he was in the stair well he let out a sigh of relief. Gohna Son was one of the most powerful beings ever and he was scared of a teenage girl, great.

_Thanks a lot Bulma, _he thought, _Now she probably hates me. _Gohan banged his head against the wall and sighed._ But she needs to understand that whatever happened was out of her control, _he reasoned, _oh yeah and what's up with all her Saiyan hate? Most are bad but Dad, Goten and me are fine, right? Yeah we are._ Shoving himself from the wall, Gohan resolved to get this girl to like him, no matter what. He wanted her to understand that not all Saiyans were jerks and butt heads._  
_

As he hopped down the stairs Gohan's thoughts trailed off as another thing struck him. _Wait, she said Princess. Great she was royalty..., _sarcasm dripped from his thoughts as exasperation over came him. _Bulma is so gonna pay.__  
_

* * *

Half an hour later, yard

Gohan laughed as Marron pulled on Trunk's long hair, entranced by the lavender color. Trunks scowled at the younger girl, but didn't comment. Everyone had arrived about five minutes ago, Krillin and 18 with Marron, Master Roshi, and Oolong in tow, were all hanging around outside where the party was going to be held. Bulma and Chi-Chi had been cooking non stop for awhile, as Yamcha tried to convince Piccolo to fight him, unsuccessfully.

Ami came down about three minutes ago in a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt that fit her snugly, probably one of Bulma's old ones. Everyone had been introduced to her and she was having an in depth conversation about her predicament with Mr. Briefs, although she never strayed far from Tien or Chiaotzu. The gathering of people seemed to like her and were interested in Ami's arrival to this world.

Silence fell as Rei walked out of the back door, the guys were practically drooling. A flash of some emotion flashed through Gohan as she smiled at Chiaotzu, who blushed profusely and nodded as if answering a question. He recognized it as jealousy, which was stupid since he didn't like her that way, right?

Rei wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a red tank top that seemed to be from Bulma's closet too, her feet were bare and hair flowed down her back in stark contrast with her pale skin. She also looked pissed as her eyes fell on Vegeta, who was standing near Goku. Gohan could hear Ami sigh from across the yard. Taking that as a warning sign he got up from his position in a chair near the kids and walked over, ready to stop a fight from breaking out between the aliens.

Rei was now with in a foot of the Prince. Everyone had grown quiet, some confused others waiting for what would probably be an epic battle. Vegeta had turned in her direction, an eyebrow cocked at the Martian. Goku looked between the two nervously, but as Gohan got ready to intercept he saw his father give a little shake of his head. Stopping, Gohan waited for blows to be exchanged, he just hoped nothing _too_ bad would happen, his mother would be furious.

Right as the thought crossed his mind Rei threw a fist at Vegeta. The man sneered and caught it easily, he caught the other fist coming at him also, "Is that the best you can do punny Martian?" he mocked, laughing at her.

Rei smirked at him, "Not even close." she said. No one saw it coming, not even Vegeta. Her knee came up fast and sharp, hitting it's mark. "That's for my people." she said as Vegeta let go of her hands and bent over in pain, gritting his teeth. Stepping back, the Martian observed her work with an emotionless face. After a second Vegeta stood upright with a furious look.

"Your going to pay for that one you filthy Martian." he growled, a very sensitive spot still throbbing.

"Yeah, but I've noticed you don't have a tail, doesn't that make you Saiyans weaker?" her voice was mocking. "Although I do get why you cut it off, it made you all butt ugly. No offense to any respectable Saiyans here." she added innocently, as Gohan heard her friend groan he tried to keep his smile hidden. "Come find me when you can actually give me a good fight and bring honor back to your people." the Martian Princess said, turning away and walking back towards the house. She winked at Yamcha as he wolf whistled.

"I'll give you a fight now, you dirty Martian." Vegeta yelled after her angrily. Pushing off from the ground the man flew at her.

"Hey." a voice yelled, then Chi-Chi was standing in front of Rei, holding a bowl of food. The angry Saiyan put the brakes on, knowing he would die if he hurt the woman. Breathing heavily, he stood in front of Chi-Chi and glared at the mother to one of the most powerful beings in the universe and wife to his rival.

"Move woman, I have a Martian to kill." the Saiyan growled.

"Oh really?" she said, Gohan winced at her tone, "You want to ruin a perfectly good party? One that I worked hours on to prepare? I. Don't. Think. So." she seethed.

"But-" the man started looking like he might stamp his foot like a toddler.

"No, you be quiet. You two can battle it out later, right now we're eating." she growled, as Vegeta opened his mouth she glared and continued, "Not one word. I don't like you Vegeta, don't make more reasons for me to hate you." she warned the fuming Saiyan.

"Yeah veggie head." Rei mocked, safely behind the other woman.

"And you," Chi-Chi said, rounding on Rei. The girl arched a brow, giving her a respectful look, "...I like you. Kick his ass for me." Chi-Chi finished, smiling at the other woman who grinned back.

"If you weren't.." Vegeta muttered.

"If I wasn't what?" Chi-Chi asked dangerously. Goku and Gohan decided to intervene at that moment.

"If you weren't an amazing fighter, honey. Now can we eat, please?" Goku begged, putting an arm around her waist and staring hungrily at the bowl of food.

Chi-Chi chuckled and nodded, her face softening the moment she saw Goku. Placing down the bowl, she went back in to get some more as Bulma came out, oblivious to her husband's violence previously. Once all the food was set out everyone started going through the line, serving themselves. Rei walked over to Chi-Chi after getting a plate, "Hi, I'm Rei Hino." she said, offering her hand as Goku stared at her over his humongous plate of food, gobbling it down.

"Chi-Chi Son," the older woman said, smiling kindly, "It's nice to see someone standing up to Vegeta. I can't wait to see your fight."

Rei grinned, she liked this woman. With a slight twinge, Rei realized Ch-Chi reminded her of her own mother. Her dead Mother. "Yeah, I can't wait to show him some of the Hino charm." she said sarcastically, getting a tinkling laugh from the older woman. As the two continued their conversation and ate, Gohan and Goku went up for seconds.

"This is not going to be good, is it Dad?" Gohan asked nervously. The girl had only been in this dimension for a few hours and she already had a fight against Vegeta. Gohan was sure their were more to come by Ami's bored reaction to the whole thing.

"Nope, but at leasht your Mother likesh 'er." Goku spoke around a mouthful of food, gulping it down. "She's pretty too." he said nonchalantly, re-stuffing his mouth. Gohan blanched and stared at his father in shock.

"What?" he demanded.

"She's pretty." Goku said again, confused. "She reminds me of your Mother when she was younger." he said with a grin. Finished serving himself, Goku walked back to their table. Gohan was stuck to the spot for a second until he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw his little brother looking up at him.

Leaning down to Goten the little boy cupped his hands and stage whispered, "Do you like Ms. Rei like Trunks likes Marron?" he asked. Gohan blushed profusely at the comparison and shook his head. Shrugging his brother ran back to his group of friends. _Why is everyone insinuating things about me and Rei! _he thought, glancing at her. She seemed to stiffen and turned to him with an arched brow and scowl. Quickly looking away, Gohan went back to serving himself.

* * *

That night

_Pain coursed through her body as ice pierced her heart. She screamed for Ami but could only see darkness. Rei cried for her Grandfather in the burning temple, she knew it, but she couldn't sense him anymore. The only reason she couldn't sense someone was when they were...no, he couldn't be. Those monsters had burned her temple, her home, they had desecrated her mother's grave, attacked her and her friend, they had probably killed her only family. Inside herself she knew he was gone and that Ami was possibly too. No this was not going to happen again, she was not going to lose everything she cared for again. Ignoring her blindness she clutched something soft and cool. It was Ami. Gone, dead, killed by monsters. Her emotions broke. Letting out a scream of agony, fire immersed her and Ami, everything going in flames. _

_The pain disappeared replaced by fury. _

_She felt her body warm and change into her true form, fire. _

_As she did she felt a shift in the air_, _a rip. Then falling, clutching onto her friends hand for dear life, letting their souls mingle. _

_Getting weaker. Ami's heart started as hers stopped. Then... _

_Nothing. _

_Empty darkness._

_KABOOM  
_

_A warmth, fire. Her fleeing soul hitched onto it and absorbed it. THUMP-THUMP...THUMP-THUMP. _

_A sensation of flying. _Weird outfits, she's beautiful, I hope I didn't hurt her, preeeeetty, humans are so stupid, _thoughts flowed through her mind. She hitched onto the one that seemed closest. His thoughts were warm, full of gentle kindness, caring...for her. His mind felt like...home._

Rei shot up in her bed on the third floor of Capsule Corp_. _Sweat drenched her body, making her borrowed night clothes stick to her. Cradling her head, she hunched over.

This didn't make sense. The memroies of the day were jumbled. Had she and Ami died? What happened to her Grandfather? The temple? The grave she had visited everyday since she was little? Her memory shot back to the man's mind. She wished she was their now, it was so peaceful. Rei sucked in a breath, realizing what she was thinking. It felt like she had found safety she hadn't looked for in a man since after her father dumped her with her grandfather. It troubled her.

Sighing, the Shinto priestess sat up and waited. Ami would come, she always did. _Sometimes I wonder who the real telepath is at times, _Rei thought ryely as the guest room door creaked open and a blue head poked in.

"Rei, are you ok? I heard you scream?" Ami said, slipping on to her bed, curling up into a ball. Memories of a tiny princess doing the exact same thing hundreds of times before flashed through Rei's mind, she smiled. It was good to know their friendship transcended centuries.

"I'm fine." Rei's voice was soothing, like a Mother calming a child.

Doubt showed on Ami's face, "Rei, I'm sure your Gandfather's okay. Bulma says she has some old time machine blue prints that we'll work on. They might point us in the right direction." Ami whispered, watching her friend with keen, wide eyes.

Rei watched her friend, strands of blue hair fell on her face and she tucked them back. "Ami, I..I don't know how to tell you this. But I'm pretty sure we're dead." Rei whispered as she felt her eyes mist.

Ami shook her head and grinned, "Rei, if we died then we wouldn't have the energy to travel through space." Ami said.

Rei reached out and clutched her friend's arms, giving her a seriosu look she started, "Ami, listen to me. I had a dream of today or yesterday, whatever it was. But when we battled, you.. you died. I felt your heart and mind _stop_. I lost it, burned everything, used all my energy...then we went through that interdimensional thingy. I could feel it. You...you used my energy to the point where I died. But I used fire to get my energy back. Ami, if we go back there I'm pretty sure we'll be dead the minute we land there. This is our second chance at life, Ami. A normal life, here. I know this sounds weird, but you have to trust me on this, I just know if we go back we'll die or their won't be anything left for us there." she finished, panting for breath.

Ami's face paled as her words registered. Horror crossed her face, she believed her. But.."What about Serena? What if those guys that attacked us go after her?" she asked desperately.

Rei looked down, shamed, "I...I lost it Ami. I let everything go. All of them are dead, my fire made sure of that, I ordered it too, made it mercilessly kill them. I destroyed my own home." she whispered.

Ami pulled her into a hug. She didn't tell her it wasn't her fault, because it was. Rei had always had the most difficult power, she was the embodiment of fire. Warrior blood ran through her veins and even her mind was not a sanctuary, others thoughts paraded through. The mix of all those made her unstable at times, she had to hold her control at all times. Her only outlet was meditation or fighting. If she was on Mars these would be no problem, but Mars had burned long ago. Fighting her was potentaly dangerous to anyone else. Martians had always been the strongest in battle, meaning their fights were always deadly. So Rei was left with meditation, which only helped when she had the sacred fire... in another dimension. Ami wondered how long before her friend broke, it scared her just as much as it scared Rei.

The last Martian needed balance. Ice to her fire.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all the reveiwers, thye motivate me and are much appreciated. Hope you like this, I got some writers block for a while so this might not be that good, but I promise the next will. Please Read and Reveiew, if you don't like it please no flames. Thank you, buh bye.

Disclaimer: *cricket* *cricket* I don't even own that noiseO.O

"There…there's nothing there." Bulma said, surprised. Ami looked over her shoulder at the computer. The two geniuses had worked hard to create a computer program that could detect other dimensions. It had taken a week and several lectures from Rei on not getting their hopes up, but they had finally done it. It was hooked up to a satellite feed, sending powerful sonic waves out to the universe to detect other dimensions.

Yes this was put into simpler terms, but hey very few had enough brain capacity to understand it.

Now they were looking at a screen that showed no life what so ever, just a few familiar planets. "That can't be right," Ami said, but even she knew that Rei had been correct. Their dimension wasn't home anymore.

"I told you this would happen." a voice spoke from behind them. Turning they saw Rei, a sad look on her face. "They're all gone." she muttered bitterly.

"No, Serena has to be alive, she's the Princess. Mina wouldn't let this happen." Sailor Mercury spoke vehemently, Bulma looked between the two girls, confused.

"Once we left their defenses were down, two of their most powerful Sailor Scouts were gone. What's left of Beryl's subjects could still attack. They don't care about conquering, all they care about is destruction. Either that, or the rift grew, sucking them up." Rei said, her eyes staring off into the distance, unfocused. Violet eyes snapped back to reality, hardening, "Their gone Ami, you need to accept it." she spoke coldly, sweeping out of the room, ignoring the brimming tears in her friend's eyes.

"Ami…" Bulma started, but the young girl had already ran from the room. Sighing, she turned to the screen, still no life, it was a dead dimension. _Welcome to Earth_, she thought sadly. Shutting the computer off, Bulma went to go find her husband to vent her anger.

_

Mina, Serena, Luna, Artemis, everyone. They were gone. Ami could feel it like a punch to the gut. They were gone. Her little family was gone forever. She knew Rei was just dealing with the grief in her own way, but Ami was still angry with her for being so…. emotionless.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rushed into Mrs. Brief's garden. No one should have to see her cry, it wasn't their burden. Noticing a bench under a willow, Ami made a beeline for it, plopping down with a sigh. This just wasn't possible. Calculations spun through her head, none making sense. Her mind wasn't wired for grief, it was wired to figure out how, what, when, why.

Giving a little hiccup, she held her head in her hands, sobbing her heart out. For two weeks she had been denying what her friend said, thinking her pent up emotions were getting to her. Now she had proof, their dimension was gone, just like that, poof.

"Uh, Ami, you okay?" a masculine voice asked from above her. Looking up she saw a towering figure in front of her, Tien.

Hiccuping she responded, "No," in a voice that was hardly a whisper.

The three eyed man looked nervous, but he sat down next to her and waited until her sobbing stopped. As the sobbing transformed into little hiccups, he asked, "What happened? Did Vegeta do something? I can kick his butt for you if you want."

Giving a shaky laugh, Ami shook her blue head. "No, it wasn't Vegeta, although Rei's going to take her anger out on him once he comes out of that training chamber." she said.

Tien rolled his eyes, "I can't wait for that. He's been training for two weeks, he wants to destroy your friend. I actually pity her." his sigh was one of exasperation.

Ami giggled, at his arched brow she elaborated, "It's just that, they both hate each other for something that happened millennium ago. It's so stupid. They're going to kill each other, or worse, not, living in shame and dishonor." her last words were mocking as giggles bubbled forth. Tien watched her, a grin spreading across his face.

"We might have to bring the fire department too." he commented, making Ami go into a fit of giggles at the image of a water doused Rei. "Hey, that's something I was wondering about, you guys were protectors of your dimension right? Well Rei has that fire thing, with that warrior thing, but what about you?" he asked, furrowing his thick brows.

Ami stiffened at the mention of her own dimension, all traces of laughter fade from her being. It wasn't Tien's fault, he didn't know. But even so, her voice was cold when she spoke, "My 'thing' is control over water. Also my intellect is higher than normal, much higher. I attribute that to being Sailor Mercury, from what I have discovered, Mercurians were one of the most advanced and brilliant races before they were destroyed." she finished, resolutely glaring at a branch.

Oblivious, Tien grinned, "So your like brawn and brains, cool." he joked cockily.

Softening, Ami nodded and let a smile flicker across her face, "You could say that." she added. Tien just grinned and lent back, resting himself against the tree.

"So, tell me about this world of yours. What grows there? What do you do? What's it like?" he asked gently. Ami stared at him, softening at his easy going manner. None of the people had asked her much about her dimension, except Bulma, most hadn't been able to wrap their heads around the concept.

Slowly opening her mouth, Ami expected to be choked up, but instead words flowed out easily. For hours she described to Tien her Earth, friends, animals, plants, school, anything and everything. Tien just sat quietly and listened.

* * *

_I told them so, but did they listen? No, and now Ami'll be crying her eyes out for days, she won't talk to me for a week, and hate me for a month_, Rei stormed in her mind, stalking through the halls of Capsule Corp.

A little robot passed her, carrying a tray of dirty dishes form little Trunks' room. As it passed Rei, the napkins on the tray went up in flames, only ash was left. "Shit," the beauty cursed, checking to make sure nothing else had been lit on fire. It would be just her luck if she accidentally burnt the mansion down.

"Breath Rei, stay calm," she muttered to herself, taking deep breaths as the little robot kept going. She needed to meditate, now. But no, the stupid sacred fire was in another stupid dimension, which just so happened to be empty of all life, including her friends. Happy happy, joy joy.

_My life sucks_, the Martian thought leaning against the wall, sliding down until she was in a sitting position, cradling her pounding head.

_He's so cute. Die Martian die. He did not just slam that door in my face. I can do this. I hope he doesn't fall. Bulma's gonna kill me…Dad used to love creating mythical creatures_. The last thought came with a picture of a relaxed Tien.

Her head felt like a jack hammer was hitting it, thoughts pummeling her. Rei hadn't felt this much lack of control since she was little, now she remembered why she needed it, it hurt like hell. Another thought hit her, more painful than the last, invading her mind, "Shut up!" she let out in a screech of pain. The thoughts fell silent instantly, leaving her alone.

Heaving in breathes of air, the girl shut her eyes in an attempt to block out the dizziness hitting her, letting her head thump against the wall. Pulse pounding, Rei tried to get her bearings. Her stomach churning even though it was empty. _Quiet, at last_, she thought with a sigh of relief, even though she felt sick.

A minute later she could hear footsteps pounding down the hall, to her. "Rei? Rei, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked her, worried, "Sorry, obviously you're not. What can I do to help?" he asked next when she didn't respond.

Raising her head, Rei looked into the dark eyes of Gohan. "Shut up and sit down." she ordered, shocking herself. The Martian Princess didn't want company, yet for some reason this man's presence didn't pain her or make her uncomfortable. In fact, he seemed to calm her, radiating a sense of peace and love. It felt…nice, familiar.

The teen quickly followed her orders, plopping down beside her, watching her carefully. Hesitating, he opened his mouth, "Why'd you scream?" he whispered, not wanting to break the quiet calm.

Rei sighed, rolling her head so it rested on his shoulder, allowing her to lazily look up at him. "The voices," she said, not noticing his blush at their closeness, "Everyone's thoughts, they became to much for me. People are so…loud." she muttered, yawning tiredly.

Gohan blinked down at her, "Do you want me to leave you alone then?" he asked, Dende knew his thoughts were raging. Shifting slightly to get up, he was stopped by a slender hand holding his bicep.

"No, stay." the teen spoke sleepily, "Your presence is…it's nice." she said, a content smile flashing across her face, like a cat basking in the sun. "I, Princess Mars, order you to stay." she murmured playfully, falling into a doze.

"Of course your majesty," Gohan spoke with a goofy grin splayed across his face. Looking down, he saw her face relax. Rei looked younger as she did, with the bags under her eyes almost disappearing. "Always." he muttered, leaning back against the wall, slipping his arm around her waist, starting to doze as well. _Guess Trunks lesson will have to wait, _he thought before wondering into oblivion.

Please Review, thanks everyone


End file.
